The Guy For You
by nathansprincess
Summary: He was right about one thing, he was and always would be the guy for her.  x Brucas Oneshot x


Brooke giggled as her drunken friend, Peyton Sawyer, danced on a table in one of the numerous clubs they had ended up in. Although they were all twenty two the curly haired girl still looked like her eighteen year old self. Haley James Scott sat next to her laughing hysterically at the same sight. Both girls and the rest of their high school friends were extremely drunk and hyper, she was getting there herself but had decided to slow down and not go overboard seeing as she was in charge of getting everyone home safely tonight.

"Brooke!" Peyton screamed as a song from their childhood started blasting throughout their V.I.P corner.

Brooke was about to join Peyton on the table when her cell phone disturbed her.

"Hello" She sang into the phone, placing a finger over her free ear to focus on the voice on the other end of the call

"Brooke its Mouth, Lucas is a bit drunk…well more than a bit, Nathan is just as bad and their getting too loud, the barman has asked us to leave but nobody has any room in their cars so I can only take one of them on my bike, and I think I should take Nathan seeing as Haley will kill him if she sees him like this" Mouth explained hurriedly

"Don't worry Mouth, ill leave Haley with Peyton and come and get Lucas now, ive had a drink but my driver is waiting outside" She explained calmly

"Thanks Brooke, you're the best!" Mouth smiled down the phone and cut her off.

She huffed as she closed her cell and turned to find Haley had joined Peyton on the table, they were now dancing to 'Wannabe'.

"I need to run and see Mouth a second girlies!" She called but noticed they were too absorbed in their dance routine to hear, so she left them to their own devices.

Lucas was lucky Peyton wasn't coming home tonight and was staying at Brooke's, for the both of them drunk and unable to walk straight in their tiny rented flat was an accident waiting to happen.

"Brooke!" Lucas slurred happily and hugged the girl, leaning on her for support

"Hey Broody, I think someone has had too much to drink" Brooke laughed as Mouth helped her get him seated in the back of her limo, courtesy of Clothes over Broes.

"Thank you so much Brooke you're the best" Mouth hugged the petite brunette and ran to his bike where a slouching Nathan waited for him

She waved goodbye and sighed, hoisting herself into the Limo, ready to deal with her drunken ex.

"My saviour" He slurred joyously when she sat down opposite him

"Oh I think someone's going to need Aspirin in the morning" Brooke laughed at the blonde haired, blue eyed boy.

"Im getting married in the morning" Lucas sang

"You are" Brooke nodded

"Are you happy Brooke?" Lucas asked suddenly, causing her to look at him

"What you mean?" She asked confused

"Genuinely happy….?" He asked

"Well, I 'spose, yeah I am" She said nodding

"How come?" He prodded, burping after his words

"I have a successful business at twenty two, great home, great friends…" She explained cheerily

"That's my cheery" He smirked

She smiled at his use of their old nicknames.

"You haven't found love though" He said, a hint of disappointment in his voice

"Oh, that's for me to worry about Luke, not you, at least you have found love" She said, trying to change the subject

"Only because of you, if you hadn't of broken up with me Brooke I wouldn't be marrying Peyton" He explained somewhat soberly

"Yeah but, that's fate…you were always going to end up with her, I was just trying to prevent the inevitable of me getting hurt in the process, I didn't want to be humiliated, so I pushed you in the direction you were always going to end up taking" She explained as if it didn't hurt anymore, when really it still hurt as much as it did on the day she had ended the relationship.

"Maybe you were wrong" He added, staggering out of the Limo as they approached his and Peyton's apartment.

She ignored his comment and helped him up the stairs

"I mean, I think id still be with you right now if you hadn't of ended it" He added

She froze as they reached the door to the apartment and turned to look at him.

"Lucas…you love Peyton" She stated

"Very true" He pointed at her drunkenly, "But I never stopped loving you Brooke Davis…I was and will always be the guy for you" He smirked

She stood in shock and watched him stagger, trying to find his keys in his pocket.

She held him still and pulled his keys out of his jacket pocket for him, guiding him into the dark apartment. He allowed her to guide him to the sofa and lay him on it, then covering him with a blanket that was thrown over the back of the said sofa.

"Good night Lucas" She whispered, kissed him on the cheek and began to walk towards the door.

He closed his eyes and gave a yawn

"Brooke?" He called out sleepily

"Yeah?" She stopped and turned

"Would you have married me if we had stayed together…truthfully?" He asked

She gulped

"Yeah…I would of" She said softly, holding back the tears

"Thanks Brooke, I would of married you too" He smiled in his sleep and turned over to make himself comfy.

She let a tear slide down her face and exited the apartment, closing the door softly behind her; she leaned against it and sighed. Lucas Scott was getting married tomorrow to her best friend and he talked a lot of truth when he was drunk….he was right about one important thing…he was and always would be the guy for her, she had ran away, and it was too late to go back now. She was prepared to live in regret. Tomorrow she would stand proud as the maid of honour and give her speech about how made for each other they were, and she would put her jealousy and hurt to the back of her mind, because all that mattered tomorrow was the fact that she was saying goodbye to her one true love, and then she would hopelessly move on, always wondering what could have been. It was the decision she had made five years ago by pushing him toward Peyton, and the decision she would have to live with.

Lucas heard her leave and sighed, he was falling asleep with pictures of the beautiful brunette in his mind. Tomorrow he was going to marry Peyton and be happy. But not as happy as he knew he could have been if five years ago he had stopped Brooke from ending the one thing that he had ever felt mattered…..their relationship.

They were two people. Two people who had fallen in love and never really fallen out. They had other commitments now and had to move on. It was just a sadness the both of them had to feel every time they were around each other, it hurt, it caused jealousy, it caused their hearts to beat faster every time the other was near, but it was also a love that had gone so long being unleashed that it could never be acted upon……….

The End.

Please review x x x x


End file.
